Hide-and-seek
by LiiArz
Summary: Fliqpy le gustaba el juego de las escondidas y Flaky no sabía si se arrepentía por no buscar un lugar mejor que no fuera el armario.
1. Las Escondidas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son totalmente de Mondomedia

Advertencia: Lenguaje explícito, contenido para mayores y elemento gore(mínimo)

¤ LiiArz¤

* * *

Flaky estaba sinceramente harta, no entendía cómo es que estaba rodeada por un montón de ignorantes que a pesar de ser unos completos imbéciles los consideraba sus amigos, ni siquiera Sniffles entendía el por que su actual estrés y preocupación.

¿Acaso no veían que estaban apunto de meterse en la boca del oso?

¿A quien se le ocurrio la estúpida idea de ir a robarle unos calzoncillos al ex-militar, en su propía casa?

Ya recordaba, tenía que ser su muy querida pero estúpida amiga Giggles, hay días en que le sorprendía la falta de masa gris que tenía está en su pequeña cabecita peli-rosa.

Joder, de está no sale vivo nadie.

Ni siquiera su amigo peli-azul de fuerza sobrenatural, pero lo que tenía de fuerza le carecía de inteligencia.

Mierda,mierda,mierda.

Ya estaban todos frente a la puerta, Nutty comía sus dulces,Splendid miraba la puerta con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, Claudes estaba con el ceño fruncido ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer, Giggles sonreía de manera malévola sin dejar de lado ese aura de ternura que poseía,Sniffles..bueno,era Sniffles y después estaba ella temblando como si de un chihuahua se tratase.

Su pelo estaba simplemente totalmente erizado ante lo que sabía que llevará a un mal, muy malo final.

Maldita sea su problema para decir no ante las peticiones que sus amigos le pedían. Odiaba que ellos utilizaran ese lado débil de ella para estas cosas y sobre todo se odiaba a sí misma por no irse simplemente de aquí dejando que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran sin la necesidad de involucrarla a ella.

Cuando entraron la puerta estaba extrañamente abierta, aunque si le preguntaran a ella diría que es algo obvio ya que ningún idiota que aprecia su vida entraría a la casa del pocas veces que ella entro aquí fue porque él la había invitado y siendo franca sabía que nunca querría estar a solas con él sin un cuchillo en mano.

Todos entraron a la sala con los 5 sentidos en lo alto, sabían que un movimiento en falso alertará al propietario de la casa, sigilos siguieron su camino hasta la habitación de este.

Flaky pensó extrañada de que Flippy no estuviera en casa,generalmente el no salia a menos, claro,que estuviera haciendo un festín de sangre con cualquier desafortunado que se encontrara con su alter-ego, Fliqpy.

Cuando Giggles y Splendid estaban buscando los dichosos calzoncillos militares ahogando las risas, digamos que una corazonada le dijo que se saliera del cuarto y se asomara a la cocina e inconsciente así lo hizo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un rastro de sangre estaba en el piso del mini pasillo que lleva a la cocina.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo se asomo tratando de esconderse lo más que podía, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas al ver como una olla hervía en la cocina llena de brazos y piernas.

Sin pensarlo mucho y con el vómito amenazando con salir, se dirigió a la habitación que estaba hace unos momentos en un intento de advertir el posible peligro que los acechaba.

"¡Chicos,tenemos que salir de aquí ya!" semi susurro en una súplica de que simplemente obedecieran.

Todos la miraron extrañados de sus exagerados temblores pero ellos estarían igual si hubieran visto lo que ella vio.

 **"¡Diez,listos o no ahí voy!"**

Todos temblaron ante la aterradora y gutural voz que salió como si de un eco se tratase.

Un eco del mismo diablo.

"¡Escóndanse todos!" grito Flaky desesperada, el mismo Lucifer los estaba buscando.

Todos concientes del peligro corrieron y se escondieron en los lugares que fueron capaces de encontrar, la única que estaba sin escondite era Flaky por quedarse asegurando de que todos se escondieran bien

El eco de las botas militares al chocar contra la madera le estaban partiendo los tímpanos junto a los latidos de su corazó corrio y se escondio detras de la puerta.

Inmediatamente Flippy entró a la habitación, cuando se metió al baño principal Fakly aprovechó la oportunidad de salir de su pequeño escondite para aprovechar e irse de ese lugar, aunque estaba preocupada ya que en uno de los muebles que había para esconder las toallas se encontraba Giggles lo más posiblemente cubierta con los paños.

Corrió directo a la salida, pero terrible fue su sorpresa al ver que esta estaba encerrada con llave, impidiendo así su huida. Escucho el grito de alguien, eso solo provoco a que se fuera corriendo a otra habitación.

Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y en esta se encontraban unas escaleras hacia abajo,con el miedo y terror escrito en su rostro, bajo.

Estaban muchas cosas llenas de polvo y entre estas ,estaba un armario viejo, perfecto para esconderse hasta que Flippy regresara a su cuerpo.

Solo pedía que lo hiciera antes de que Fliqpy los matara a todos.

Escucho el crujir de la puerta del sótano abrirse, rápidamente y sin hacer ruido alguno se metió en este.

Las pesadas botas militares hacian crujir la vieja madera de las gradas, se escuchaba perfectamente la risa ahogada de Fliqpy.

 **"Flaky,pequeña Flaky,¿donde te escondes pequeño ruedor?"**

Flaky estaba tratando de ahogar todos sus sollozos.

 **"¿Quieres saber que paso con tus amigos? Primero fue esa estúpida pelirosa, esa asquerosa tenía uno de mis calzoncillos en sus manos, fue divertido enterrar mi cuchillo en esa asquerosa vagina, despues fue el rubiecito ese engreido, le saque todas sus tripas para después meterlas en la boca, ame sus gritos en súplicas para que me detuviera, después le partí la cabeza a ese chico de lentes, todos los vidrios de los lentes se le metieron en los ojos, el siguiente fue el chico extraño de fuerza sobrenatural obviamente no se compara a la mía,aunque el desgraciado escapó con la cara y unos huesos rotos, también el loco adicto de azúcar,hice que se llenara la boca de ácido, lo más gracioso esque le dije que era azúcar y el estúpido me creyó. Por último estas tú,mi pequeño roedor preferido."**

Flaky en esos momentos lloraba a mares,su vida estaba apunto de terminar,igual que la de sus amigos.

La incógnita era cómo, pues como es obvio Fliqpy posee una gran imaginacion para metodos de tortura,tenia que salir de ahi a como dé lugar.

Sabía que Fliqpy estaba frente al armario, la pequeña luz que se filtraba en uno de los huecos pequeños del armario confirmaba sus temores.

La había encontrado.

En un intento de esperanza por escapar ,golpeó fuertemente la puerta del armario entemente consiguiendo tirara a Fliqpy , asustada corrió antes de que su Verdugo la atrapase, pero infortunadamente no lo hizo suficientemente rápido y el logro agarrar una de sus piernas. Totalmente desesperada pateo como loca, logrando acertar una de sus patadas en su cara, pero como era lógico de un exmilitar la pequeña patada de una niña no era nada con los golpes que recibía en la milicia.

Fliqpy seguía sin soltarla así que bajó su pierna hasta que ella estuviera a la altura de el ,en el piso y la abrazó pasando sus brazos por el cuello asfixiandola en el acto,pero no lo suficiente para matarla.

Fliqpy tenía otros planes para el erizo escurridizo.

* * *

_pag1_

Ok, una vez más estoy aquí con esta pareja y de corazón espero que sea de su agrado.

Pag 1/2


	2. ¿Depredador o presa?

¡Hola!

Estoy de vuelta, disculpen por la tardanza pero este año el colegio está atroz. Y a mi me toca trabajar con los mas vagos de la clase así que es algo tedioso.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son única y exclusivamente de sus autores.

Advertencia: Contenido para mayores de 18.

* * *

"¿Qué es lo siguiente que haré?" se preguntaba a si mismo Fliqpy mirando como aquella chica pelirroja aún seguía inconsciente y atada a su cama en cada una de sus extremidades.

"¿Debería violarla y comerla después o simplemente tortúrala hasta el inconsciente?"

Miro su pequeña cara rosada bañada en lágrimas, lentamente como el depredador que era se acercó, cuando llego a sus piernas levanto la enagua que llevaba, esa enagua marrón era horrible pero las bragas que se escondían tras esta no estaban mal; hizo a un lado sus bragas descubriendo la pequeña y rosada intimidad, alegre se relamió los labios y lentamente se acercó a ese punto rojo.

Sorprendido ante el sabor del pequeño durazno relamió como si fuese agua y por consiguiente empezó a despertar entre jadeos a su pequeña dueña, con su lengua violaba la pequeña cavidad de la chica, era obvio que esta es virgen.

Flaky no entendía que estaba pasando, se despertó con una sensación de humedad entre sus piernas y cuando abrió sus ojos observando aquella escena que se mostraba ante ella, empezó a gritar.

"¡Detente Fliqpy, detente!"

"¡Eso es, suplica más!"

Fliqpy simplemente disfrutaba de la agonía de su pequeño roedor favorito y cómo no amar esa expresión de súplica, agonía y placer.

¡Era simplemente adorable!

"¿¡Para qué violarla y matarla después, por qué no simplemente seguir jugando con su cuerpo hasta que no pueda más!?"

Ante la mirada llena de horror de Flaky después de tener su primer orgasmo empezó a bajarse el zíper de sus pantalones sacando a su gran formado pene, no por nada todas las prostitutas de la guerra siempre lo buscaban y le otorgaban un servicio gratis.

El agarro de sus caderas y de una sola estocada entró. Amo la manera en que su pequeña peliroja empezó a chillar, la pobre se estaba ahogando en su propia tos.

Flaky simplemente deseaba que todo acabara rápido, pues su cuerpo estaba en su contra ante el placer repulsivo que sentía.

Sacar,meter,sacar.

Era lo que Fliqpy estuvo haciendo con su cuerpo durante toda la noche o lo que fue de esta ya que el sol empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana de ese pequeño cuarto.

Su dolor era tanto que simplemente su mente estaba entumecida preguntándose si esto no era más que una horrible pesadilla que sentía tan real.

Simplemente cerro sus ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Probablemente ya tenía un año encerrada en ese pequeño sótano.

Gimió ante el placer del vibrador que estaba en su coño, ya casi estaba a punto de correrse, pero si lo hacia Fliqpy se daría cuenta y la castigaría de nuevo con el cuchillo.

Estaba desesperada pues su centro latía impaciente en busca de "comida" ya casi estaba por explotar y su "amo" aun no llegaba.

Pero cuando pensó que era "game over" el ex militar hiso acto de presencia.

"Es hora de la cena Flaky"

Feliz gateo ante el moviendo.

¿Cuándo fue el día en que la mente de Flaky colapso y cedió ante él? Se preguntó Fliqpy al ver como ella lo empezaba a mamar.

"El idiota piensa que el cedido ante el" sonrió la pelirroja mentalmente observando por la rabilla del ojo la pequeña estaca escondida debajo de la cama

* * *

Pag_2 (end)

Un final un poco esperado y corto pero bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado.

すべてのおかげで、さようなら。


End file.
